


Rise of God

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer's new power [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, God Complex, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: God calls a meeting with all his children and those in the know about who he is going to give his powers to and make into the new god.Prequel to Lucifer's Venus.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer's new power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005834
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Rise of God

God stood before his children and those who know who he really is. “I have decided to pass my powers on to another.”

Michael smirked softly. “I will accept the power with honor father.” He had an evil look on his face as he looked at his other siblings away from his dad.

God shook his head slightly. “Um, no son I have a far better job off for you.”

Michael looked a little hurt. “Father I’m your left hand?”

Amendiael smirked softly. “Father I want to stay here with my son.”

God walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “And I wouldn’t dream of taking you away from your son. I have made mistakes with some of my children if not all of them.”

Castiel placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Most likely for you a long time punishment for all the wicked evil things you have done to your own twin brother.” He looked at their father. “I’m fine doing what I am doing now father.”

God nodded his head slightly. “Very good Castiel and your right about Samuel’s twin’s punishment.” He looked at Lucifer. “You will always be my little Samuel.”

Chloe snickered softly. “I’m sure any of his siblings can tell me stories about Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked annoyed. “Let’s not.”

Amendiael and God laughed softly.

Dan chuckled softly. “How to torture Lucifer talk about his childhood.”

Lucifer sighed clearly annoyed.

God smiled softly. “True and you have that right my lady since you do love that cranky son of mine.”

Chloe smiled softly as she leaned into Lucifer. “I do love him.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “You better.” He bent his head and kissed her softly on her cheek.

God smiled at them as he watched them.

Gabriel looked at their father. “Who did you pick father?”

God nodded his head slightly. “I picked Lucifer.”

Everyone turned and looked at God and spoke at the same time. “WHAT!”

God smiled softly at them and moved on from the look of shock on their faces. “I don’t know how this will affect your current powers son. But I’m sure we can all help you gain control of your new powers son. Though one will be hardest to overcome all the wishes in your head.”

Lucifer looked at his father. “Ever hear of a computer?” He said muttering softly.

God chuckled softly. “Too many for a computer system to handle but I’m sure you can figure it out, son.”

“The band father?” Lucifer asked looking down at his father.

“Vanishes with you taking over my powers son,” God said simply.

“This isn’t right.” Michael went to attack his twin brother.

Lucifer spun around quickly and grabbed his brother by his throat and by his wrist that no one seemed to notice held a demon blade in his hands. “Brother.” He growled out.

God walked up and placed a hand on Lucifer’s arm. “What should your twin’s punishment be son?”

Lucifer had a billion thoughts in his head about how to deal with his twin brother. Before it clicked into place in his head. “Until he learns his lesson he will spend his days dressed as Mickey Mouse inside Disney world at any and all parks that need him. Also, he is now, band from Silver City. Now doomed to hear himself called Mickey for the rest of time.”

God looked at his youngest son and couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. “Granted. And by the way fair too.” He said before Michael vanished from their sight.

Dan blinked slightly as he looked around. “So Michael is now Mickey Mouse? Wow, harsh but fall over laughable funny.”

Linda snickered softly. “True and I guess he hates being called Mickey?”

Amendiael chuckled softly. “Very much so.”

Chloe laughed softly. “At least he is still alive.” She said simply until she walked up to Lucifer and placed her hand on his arm. “If the new powers get too much and you have to step away for a while. We will come up with something to tell Trixie.”

Lucifer tilted her chin up as he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. Before he leaned in and whispered into her ear. “Queen or Goddess?” He pulled back and winked at her before he looked at Mazikeen. “If you ever want to return to hell because I have a strong feeling that is where your mother is. I or someone else will take you there. But you shouldn’t have to give up your immortality to know what you are meant to do in the world besides being a punisher from hell.”

Mazikeen smiled softly. “Thanks but us demon’s still don’t have souls.”

God chuckled softly. “But everything living does little one.”

Mazikeen sighed softly before she walked over to Chloe and took her hand and placed her mother’s ring in her hand. “I think my mother would give you this to keep the king of hell now the new God happy.”

Chloe looked down at her hand. “Thanks.”

“I would drag her with me to hell or into the Silver Gates and my bedroom,” Lucifer said with a cheeky grin.

All the guys snorted with some girls giggling.

“LUCIFER!” Chloe said sharply.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Love you.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Love you too with or without the devil face.”

God nodded his head slightly. “In the months to come, I will transfer all the powers so you can get used to them, son.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Better to do that slowly since you are so powerful, dad.”

“So are you son,” God said simply. ‘It’s why you and Michael are of equal power to me. One of you was to take over. I am glad I picked you for this Samuel.’ God smirked softly. “I think I am getting hungry.” He said walking off.

Amendiael and Linda followed after him.

Dan looked at Lucifer. “I guess you have to decide if you want to keep using the name Lucifer or go back to being Samuel.” He said simply before he patted him on his arm. “God Lucifer whoever thought that would happen.” He said before he shook his head and followed along with Mazikeen.

Lucifer looked at Chloe. “Long journey.” He said before he took the ring out of Chloe’s hand and placed it on her ring finger. “A promise.” He said before he turned and headed towards his car.

Chloe stood there blinking before she followed after him. “A promise for what?”

Lucifer grinned at her. “You will see my Queen Goddess.”

Chloe got in the car with him. “Goddess is more to the point.” She said with a grin.

Lucifer chuckled softly as they drove away.

THE END!


End file.
